


Two

by electribunny



Series: WTF Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Like seriously tooth rotting, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its a thing, theres also autistic ford in here but it isnt explictly mentioned so i dont want to explictly tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electribunny/pseuds/electribunny
Summary: She knew that they talked more than most soulmates did. But she didn’t understand why it was considered a bad thing. Two soulmates just meant she had two built-in best friends! And there was always something to talk about with them. Her parents had set her aside one day and said that she shouldn’t be going around announcing that she had two. They said it wasn’t something to be proud of. Denice didn’t understand it. So she ignored them.---Whatever your soulmate writes on their skin shows up on your skin.  Denice however, has two sets of handwriting show up on her arm. While others think it's strange, she finds her happy ending with them.
Relationships: Denice "Foxtrot" Ford/Tony "Tango" Tangredi/Connor "Whiskey" Whisk
Series: WTF Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759192
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> there's different kinds of fic ideas. there's ones you write because its comforting to you. there's ones you think and plan out meticulously. 
> 
> and there's the ones you think of in the shower, and you write just to get them out of your system. because its been three days and this concept is all you can think of. 
> 
> can you guess which one of those this fic is? 
> 
> anyways these three are my ot3. i ship them so hard. there is 100% going to be a sequel to this. also autistic ford, just bc she's rlly cool and I like to project onto characters that I think are really cool
> 
> just in case it gets confusing, tangos writing is bold and italics, foxys is bold, and whiskeys is italics
> 
> tumblr: peppermint-x

Denice had two. 

She remembered the first time they ever interacted with each other. Most soulmates did. She was sitting in class, kicking her feet as they dangled, legs not quite long enough to bring them all the way to the floor. She wasn’t really paying attention, just focusing on the motions of her feet. Someone would notice eventually that she wasn’t doing her worksheet and come over to try and motivate her. But that hadn’t happened yet. 

She noticed something appear on her arm. It was a word. She tried to sound it out, but she wasn’t very good at her letters yet, and she didn’t even know how or why this word just appeared on her arm. The handwriting was big and messy, and the blue ink was smudged a little. She raised her hand. Her teacher walked over and crouched down beside her. 

“Hi, Denice! Did you need help? Oh! You haven’t started yet! Why didn’t you ask one of us for help?” The teacher gestured to the aides scattered around the room. 

“What’s this?” Denice pointed to the word on her arm. Her teacher visibly perked up. 

“Denice! That’s your soulmate! He’s trying to talk to you! That’s his name! Here, try to read it.” The teacher gestured. She stared at it for a while and thought about the letters, thinking about how they would form in her mouth. 

“T-o-n-y” She looked up at the teacher. 

“Yes! His name is Tony! Here, write your name back!” She smiled brightly at Denice, and grabbed the pen from her pocket. “You remember which letters spell Denice, right?” 

“Yeah!” She grabbed the pen and began printing her name in the red ink. As she wrote, another word appeared on her arm. This one was different though, letters clear and careful, with a black pen. 

“Connor.” The teacher mumbled to herself as Denice finished her name. 

“I have two?!” Denice visibly perked up. But the teacher’s smile had faded. 

“Uhm. Yeah. You have two.” She paused for a second. “Start your worksheet. You three can talk later.” 

The teacher treated her differently for the rest of the year. 

\---

By Denice’s tenth birthday, they had a system. Tony always used a blue pen. Denice always used a red one. Connor always used a black one. They had distinct enough handwriting that they didn’t need the color system, but it had become sentimental at this point. Tony’s handwriting was big and messy. Denice’s was cutesy and loopy, and she had switched to cursive with ease as soon as she learned how. Connors was small and neat. 

She knew that they talked more than most soulmates did. But she didn’t understand why it was considered a bad thing. Two soulmates just meant she had two built-in best friends! And there was always something to talk about with them. Her parents had set her aside one day and said that she shouldn’t be going around announcing that she had two. They said it wasn’t something to be proud of. Denice didn’t understand it. So she ignored them. 

She had just blown the candles out of her birthday cake when a message appeared on her hand, quick and messy. 

**_I just went to my very first hockey practice today!!_ **

Denice quickly set down her cake and grabbed the pen from her front shirt pocket to respond. 

**Wow! Was it fun?**

**_Yes! It was so cool!! I wanna play hockey forever! I wonder if I can do hockey as my job when I grow up_ **

Denice smiled. Tony asked a lot of questions. Connor was quieter, and more careful with his words. Tony just said whatever was on his mind. 

_ I’ve been thinking about asking my mom to let me play hockey _

_ Should I?  _

**_Yes!_ **

**!!!!**

“Denice! Stop talking to your soulmate and eat your cake. These people came to celebrate you. Stop being rude.” Her mother whispered to her from her side. 

Denice frowned. She hated how her mother insisted on using singular terms when she knew there were two. She also didn’t understand why it was rude to talk to her best friends at her birthday party. 

**Sorry guys, Mom says I can’t talk to you right now. I’m at my birthday party and she says it’s rude. I don’t understand.**

_ That’s dumb _

**_Yeah! That’s stupid!!_ **

“Denice” Her mother elbowed her again. 

**I know :(**

**Can we talk later?**

_ Sure _

**_Yeah! Bye! And also happy birthday!_ **

_ Happy birthday _

Denice managed to draw ¾ of a heart before her mother finally snatched the pen from her hands. Denice frowned. 

“You’ll get this back at the end of the party.” Her mother said. 

\---

Denice was tying her hair up into a scarf when she saw the message appear on her arm. They were high school seniors, all three of them had cell phones and a group chat, but they still preferred to write out their messages to each other. Denice didn’t know about her boys, but it was awfully comforting for her. She let the scarf drop around her neck as she went to read it. 

**_My hockey team has started calling me antman. I go to an honors school and the best thing they can do with Anthony is antman? I wonder how they got here. Do you think they cheated their way in? A lot of parents here are rich, what if they paid their way in?_ **

_ Just because they’re good at math doesn’t mean they’re good at nicknaming _

**Yeah. Nicknames are an art, not a science**

_ Exactly _

**_When I go to college, I’m making them pick a better nickname for me_ **

**Good idea**

Denice went back to her hair, letting her boys continue the conversation on her own. She checked her outfit in the mirror one last time, her dress flowing around her as she spun. Deciding she looked fine, she slid her feet into her flats, made sure her pen was safe in her front pocket, then grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. 

“What are you three talking about today?” Her mother pointed to her arm, where Conner and Tony had moved on to discussing a book they both happened to be reading in their English classes. Ever since Denice had confronted her about her denial of her second soulmate, her mother was trying. 

That didn’t mean it wasn’t awkward though. 

“Not much. Tony’s hockey team gave him a shitty nickname.” Denice responded, grabbing a mug of coffee. 

“Language.” 

“Sorry.” The conversation stilled, and Denice drank her coffee in silence, before going to meet the bus. She pulled her math homework out from the night before, which she had neglected in favor of watching a movie over rabbit with her boys. 

**What’s the sin of 90**

**_Degrees or radians?_ ** Tony’s answer was quick. 

**Degrees. Special angles worksheet**

_ Weren’t you supposed to do that last night?  _

**It’s fine**

**_Zero_ **

**Thank you! I don’t know what I’d do without your math skills**

_ You should have these memorized by now. You’ve got that quiz tomorrow.  _

**I will! I promise. Skype tonight?**

**_Yeah!!! No game tonight!_ **

_ Sure, I’m free. Love you guys _

**_I love you too!_ **

**Love you, Conner, Love you, Tony. Talk later.**

Denice smiled. She couldn’t wait to meet them in person. She hopped off the bus, and wandered off to her locker. That night over skype, Connor and Tony attempted to help her memorize all the special angles. But it was hard. She always had a hard time memorizing things, there was a reason she was a stage manager and not an actor. Math had never clicked with her anyways, and it was just so impossible to pay attention for an hour without anything to keep her hands occupied. She tried her best though. 

The next day, she was struggling with her quiz. She told herself she wouldn’t ask Tony for any of the answers, but if her grade slipped any lower, she wouldn’t have enough credits to graduate. She sighed, and grabbed her pen. When the teacher wasn’t looking, she went to ask for help. 

And there on her arm, written in clean black letters, and outlined perfectly, was a cheat sheet, subtle enough to not be organized, and neat enough that she could quickly find anything she needed. 

**Thanks Conner. I love you <3** She scribbled, and went to finish her test. 

\---

Denice had a list of the colleges she had been accepted to, sitting in front of her as she waited for her boys to join the skype call. They had all agreed to attend the same college. Even if they couldn’t live together like they wanted to, they would only be a short distance away from each other at all times. Despite the fact that she had never met them in person, she missed them every day. Tony and Conner logged on, and they got started. 

“Alright!” Tony smiled at the camera, and Denice couldn’t help but smile back. “I’ll start with the top of my list. What do you guys think about UCLA?” 

“Not my top choice, I’ll be honest.” Conner sighed. 

“I didn’t get accepted,” Denice said. 

“Well, that's off the list! That was easy. I hope they’re all like this. This next one is my top choice, Samwell. It’s one of the best colleges for a math major.” 

“Samwell was my top choice too!” Denice smiled. She didn’t want to tell them that was the only school out of their list that she had gotten into, besides the University of Connecticut. But who wanted to pay out of state tuition to live in Connecticut? 

“I got a full ride to play hockey at Samwell,” Conner admitted. “I didn’t wanna tell you guys before now, because I was afraid that would sway your decision.” 

“What? Why?!” Tony asked, leaning forward. 

“I didn’t want you guys to think you had to go to Samwell just because I got a scholarship. I’d drop it in a heartbeat just to be with you guys. But, Samwell looks like our best choice” 

“Yeah. Conner, that’s amazing!!” Denice smiled. 

“We’re gonna be Wellies!” Tony shouted into the screen. 

“Wellies!” Denice shouted back, trying to stop the tears flowing from her eyes. 

“Aw, Denice. Don’t cry.” Connors' voice softened. 

“No, no. It’s a good cry. This is good.” She smiled. “I’m so excited.” 

“Yeah!” Tony shouted again. 

“I love you guys.” Denice’s smile grew. 

“I love you too.” They both answered. 

\---

It had only been one semester at Samwell, but Denice was living her best life. She loved Massachusetts, but most importantly, she loved her boys. They had coffee dates every Wednesday at Annie's, then they would walk her to the theatre where she was stage managing for their production of Falsettos. She’d lean up and give both of them a kiss before she walked off. No one stared when they walked down the halls holding hands, or when they were all three obviously dating each other. No one cared. It was good. 

She went to every hockey game and practice that she could. The team let her sit on the bench with them while they practiced, and during home games. She got to know their team manager, Lardo, especially well. The team was so accepting, and she couldn’t be happier. Over time, she befriended most of them. It was inevitable. Conner and Tony spent so much time at the hockey haus, so she spent a ton of time at the hockey haus. It was almost perfect. She just wished she could see them more when they went away for games. 

One day, after she got out of class, her phone pinged. She fished it out of her pocket. 

**Legends Only**

Tony: Hey, you got a minute? Lardo wants to talk to you about something

Denice: Nothing bad, I hope?

Conner: No, it’s good

Denice: Alright, I’ll be right there. <3

If she had to stop herself from running to the Haus, no one needed to know. When she got there, she was immediately met with the smell of pie, she wandered to the kitchen, where Bitty was baking. Ransom and Holster were sitting at the table, looking over an excel spreadsheet. Conner and Tony were there too, talking with Lardo as she scribbled something into a notebook. 

“Foxtrot! The pie will be ready in about 5 minutes if you want a slice.” Bitty smiled at her. 

“Oh, sure! Hey Lards, the boys said you wanted me?” Denice asked. 

“Ah, hell yeah. You know how I’ve been looking for a new team manager, right?” 

“Whiskey and Tango won’t shut up about it.” Denice smiled, taking a seat and reaching over the table to ruffle Tony’s hair. 

Lardo smiled. “They won’t leave me alone about it either. But honestly? You would’ve been my first choice even if they hadn’t said anything. So, what do you say? Team manager?” 

Denice couldn’t contain the smile that spread across her face. She’d be an official part of the team, be able to spend tons more time with her boys, and she got to do something she loved? How could she say no?

“Yeah, I’d love to.” She smiled. Lardo put her hand out for a fistbump. 

“‘Swasome. Tell Hall and Murray that we did a formal interview, okay? They’ll get mad if they find out we didn’t.” 

Denice laughed. “Of course.” 

Everything was perfect. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
